cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Star-vaders
]] The "Star-vaders" ( Sutābeidā) are a series of cards that include "Star-vader" in its card name exclusive of the Link Joker clan. They were first introduced in Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion. The playstyle revolves around locking your opponent's units in order to gain additional skills and has the capability of preventing unlocks at the opponent's end phase, thus worsening the opponent's situation. The Main force of link joker is so large that so far, there are 98 units. Background Who are the Star-vaders? The forerunners of "Link Joker", which is the incarnation of "Void" and the invaders threatening Cray. Their main mission is to investigate the indigenous creatures and collect the data of powerful beings, and dominate their bodies if possible. However, it is said that they would annihilate weaker beings in the process, finding their data not valuable enough to be collected. They possess multiple technologies that do not exist on Cray, and can manipulate the mysterious power "Lock" freely. ---- The Detached Force of Star-vaders. Star-vaders are forerunners of "Link Joker", which are the invaders from a different dimension. Their doomsday weapon, "'Omega' Glendios", had been destroyed and they lost the war later known as the "Invasion Great War". They were forced to retreat with the loss of 70% of their forces and rejoined the main force. However, a detached force was sent to work secretly under the edict from the main force. This fact was unknown to all except a few Star-vaders. List of "Star-vader" cards Grade 0 *Aperture Star-vader, Quantum *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium *Involution Star-vader, Carbon *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth (Stand) *Nova Star-vader, Actinium *Recollection Star-vader, Tellurium (Heal) *Shockwave Star-vader, Dysprosium (Stand) *Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon (Critical) *Star-vader, Archfox *Star-vader, Bravefang *Star-vader, Brushcloud (Stand) *Star-vader, Butterfly Effect *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn *Star-vader, Gammadile (Stand) *Star-vader, Jeiratail (Draw) *Star-vader, Meteor Liger (Critical) *Star-vader, Moon Commander (Stand) *Star-vader, Nebula Captor (Draw) *Star-vader, Null Chameleon (Critical) *Star-vader, Paradigm Shift Dragon (Critical) *Star-vader, Pixie Powder (Heal) *Star-vader, Robin Knight *Star-vader, Scounting Ferris (Draw) *Star-vader, Sparkdoll (Critical) *Star-vader, Stellar Garage (Heal) *Star-vader, Worldline Dragon *Star-vader, Weiss Soldat (Critical) *Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum (Draw) Grade 1 *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium *Clearout Star-vader, Buromin *Deception Star-vader, Nickel *Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum *Eclipse Star-vader, Charcoal *Engraving Star-vader, Praseodymium *Homing Star-vader, Fermium *Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon *Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron *Planet Collapse Star-vader, Erbium *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium *Ray Star-vader, Samarium *Star-vader, Atom Router *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragon *Star-vader, Crumble Mare *Star-vader, Grand Baboon *Star-vader, Rejection Dragon *Star-vader, Ruin Magician *Star-vader, Satellite Mirage *Star-vader, Turndown Dragon *Star-vader, Volt Line *Strafing Star-vader, Ruthenium *Sword Draw Star-vader, Vorium *Taboo Star-vader, Rubidium *Throwing Star-vader, Thorium *Turmoil Star-vader, Zinc Grade 2 *Bomber Star-vader, Magnesium *Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium *Chain-battle Star-vader, Technetium *Companion Star Star-vader, Photon *Deep Shadow Star-vader, Strontium *Devastation Star-vader, Tungsten *Disorder Star-vader, Iron *Emission Line Star-vader, Antimony *Flash Gun Star-vader, Osmium *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium *Shade Star-vader, Sulfur *Star-vader, Astro-reaper *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon *Star-vader, Colony Maker *Star-vader, Magnet Hollow *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon *Star-vader, Mulepton *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear *Star-vader, Sinister Eagle *Star-vader, Stronghold *Star-vader, Sword Viper *Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton *Strike Star-vader, Krypton *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon Grade 3 *Edict Star-vader, Halcion *Heavy Blast Star-vader, Berkelium *Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium *Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle *Star-vader, Blaster Joker *Star-vader, Chaosbringer *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon *Star-vader, Dark Zodiac *Star-vader, Francium *Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon *Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon *Star-vader, Graviton *Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon *Star-vader, Metal Griffin *Star-vader, Morion Star Dragon *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon *Star-vader, Venom Dancer Grade 4 *Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios *Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe *Death Star-vader, Quintessence Dragon Category:Archetype Category:Star-vader